The present invention relates generally to apparatus for loading stores such as missiles onto aircraft, and, in particular, relates to apparatus that is able to remove stores from storage containers and positioning such stores onto the aircraft in one-step.
In the past several methods have been used to load stores onto aircraft.
The use of brute force can be used when store weights go over 100 or more pounds. Thus, for example, 4 persons would lift a missile from its container and carry it and position it under the aircraft mounting lugs. This technique clearly is very flexible in moving the store about if sufficient manpower is available. The greatest disadvantage, of course, is the accidental dropping of the store. Although stores are usually not armed until mounted upon the aircraft, accident explosion cannot be ruled out. The damage to property and life is clearly great. The chance for dropping increases the more fatigued the workers become and in a high turn-around combat situations this may be the weakest link in the safety chain. Also, the heavier stores may require 4 to 6 persons for safe handling. This increases the manpower needed to service aircraft.
Another technique involves lifting the store from the storage container and placing it in an interim holder such as a Y-stand. A lift truck would remove the store as required and would position the store under the aircraft wing. A chock-type cradle attached to the lift truck would be able to provide partial roll positioning. Fine adjustment in position would be required to place the store on aircraft attachment points. Existing cradles do not provide sufficient roll, fore and aft or side-to-side motion to completely eliminate the positioning problems. Other systems require interim handling of the stores during retrieval from container to loading aircraft.
These drawbacks have motivated a search for a device able to mount the store in a one-step operation.